Hoja en Blanco
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Está nevando, Korra...


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Hoja en Blanco~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _Está nevando, Korra._

Apretó la pluma con la que escribía antes de dejarla caer sobre el papel. La cera derretida resbalaba a lo largo de una blanca vela a medio consumir. Y un juego de luz y sombras se empeñaba en dar vida y muerte a su silueta en la pared. Ella suspiró. El frío y la ausencia de sueño eran lo único que la mantenían despierta. Aquella dura silla de madera, la vieja mesa sobre la que se encorvaba, el amarillento papel sobre el que escribía; nada de esto se le hacía incómodo. Tan sólo el transcurso del tiempo, el paso de una estación a otra; cada inicio y cada fin.

 _¿Recuerdas ese día? ¿Aquella fuerte nevada en la cabaña? El viento azotaba las ventanas y la madera de todo el refugio rechinaba. Parecía que se nos iba a venir encima. Pero en el fuego crepitaba la leña y las sábanas eran tibias. En la suavidad de la cama, cobijada de pies a cabeza, me hablabas sin poder contener tu risa. Me gustaría recordar qué te era tan gracioso. Vaya, no puedo conseguirlo. Mi mente ya no es la de antes. Sin embargo, recuerdo que reías. Recuerdo la dulce curvatura de tus labios y el alegre sonido de tus carcajadas. Recuerdo sólo lo que me era valioso, supongo._

 _No he vuelto a saber de ti en años, Korra. Entiendo que hayas dejado de buscarme, mas no entiendo por qué, luego de tanto, aún no me reclamas el haber dejado de buscarte a ti. Sé que dejé de escribirte y todavía dudo acerca de enviarte esta carta o no. Lo lamento. Lamento todo lo que pasó entre nosotras; lo bueno y lo malo. Mañana el paisaje estará congelado, tal y como te gustaba. ¿Debo enviarte esta carta? No puedo dormir. Allá afuera se desata una potente ventisca; pensé que te agradaría saberlo. "Está nevando, Korra." Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió escribirte._

 _Qué tonta soy._

El viento helado se coló por alguna de las rendijas torpemente tapadas, y sin descaro, apagó la agonizante vela que iluminaba la habitación. Una maldición musitada escapó con el humoso hálito que exhalaron sus labios. Nuevamente dejó caer la pluma. Tenía las manos entumidas y temblorosas. Optó por desplomarse en su cama, aunque sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se cubrió con las gruesas sábanas, buscando la tibieza, el calor de otro cuerpo ausente. Korra no estaba con ella. No como antes, cuando eran más jóvenes, más atrevidas, y sí, hasta más estúpidas.

Se resignó a su soledad como cada noche, y abrazando la almohada bajo su cabeza, Kuvira cerró los ojos. El cansancio y el frío la hicieron su rehén horas más tarde.

 _La tormenta dejó un suave manto de nieve sobre la cabaña esta mañana. Tal y como lo pensé, el paisaje también se tornó blanco y cristalino. La luz del amanecer aleja los pocos rastros de noche que aún quedan en el cielo. Y resplandece en cada rama y cada hoja congelada. Maldición Korra, ¡te hubiera encantado estar aquí esta madrugada!_

 _Siempre amaste las mañanas así. Lanzabas una ráfaga de aire control para abrir las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, y nos cegabas a ambas con el destello dorado del amanecer. Nunca te importaron mis regaños. Me silenciabas con un abrazo, con un beso, o ambos. Luego venía la parte más difícil: obligarte a salir de la cama._

 _No puedo culparte. El frío de la madrugada era tan gélido y cortante como lo es hoy. Preferías quedarte acurrucada en mi pecho, murmurando quién sabe qué cosas contra la tela que abrigaba mi piel. Lo que daría por tener tus palabras, tu aliento, calentando mi pecho como en aquel entonces… No tenías más opción. Estabas atrapada conmigo. De haber podido retenerte aquí, ¡espíritus!, lo hubiera hecho. En lugar de eso, me esforzaba por ayudarte a escapar de la cabaña. A huir de mí…_

 _Insistía una y otra vez en que debíamos darnos prisa. Era preciso salir a mover la nieve mientras aún estaba endurecida. De otro modo, no podríamos abrirnos paso fuera de la traicionera montaña. El sol saldría y suavizaría la nieve, convirtiéndola en un peligro. No importaba que fueras una maestra agua. Lo sabías tan bien como yo. A pesar de tu gran fuerza, jamás serías capaz de detener una avalancha tú sola. Tan sólo contabas con tus poderes de control, debilitados a causa del frío, la fatiga y la falta de alimento. ¿Qué tenía yo? Una estúpida pala y la inútil resistencia de mis músculos entumecidos._

Kuvira terminó su desayuno, y como todas las mañanas, se abrigó lo mejor que pudo y salió a retirar la nieve que había cubierto el sendero luego de la tormenta de anoche. Hubiera querido concentrarse en su labor, pero simplemente no era capaz de lograrlo. Hace meses que no podía conseguirlo. Korra siempre estaba en su mente. No obstante, desde hace algún tiempo, el fantasma de su presencia se fue volviendo más constante, más insistente, más enloquecedor en su mente que nunca. Y Kuvira no sabía explicarse el porqué. No había motivo. Sólo estaba ahí, fastidiándola como una irritable mosca que nunca se va.

Y le tomó mucho más tiempo reunir el coraje para atreverse a escribirle esa carta. En realidad, ella no sabía qué más hacer al respecto. Trató de mantenerse a raya trabajando hasta la extenuación. Así que se levantaba muy temprano, casi antes de que saliera el sol, y se esforzaba hasta el límite, haciendo que cada día se fundiera con el siguiente, en una atmósfera de fatiga continua. Hasta que le resultó imposible saber qué día era, o cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo lo mismo.

Entonces se desató la ventisca de la noche pasada, y todos sus recuerdos, todos sus momentos vividos al lado de Korra en aquella cabaña, se le hicieron más frescos y reales que nunca. Kuvira comenzó a escribirle. Y una vez que empezó, ya no pudo parar. Y no bien hubo terminado de palear la nieve, cuando preparó con apuro una especie de estofado para más tarde, y así poder sentarse a la mesa lo antes posible, con la intención de seguir escribiendo.

 _Ésa fue quizás, la época más maravillosa y aterradora de mi vida. Recién habían pasado dos años desde que cumplí con mi sentencia en prisión. Se me había asignado un empleo que satisfizo todas mis necesidades y caprichos, luego de ser una de las figuras políticas más famosas y aborrecidas de la historia. Me enviaron al paso Si-Gon. Una cadena montañosa al norte del Reino Tierra, justo al límite del océano que comunica con la Tribu Agua del polo norte._

 _Mi trabajo era sencillo: recluida en la cumbre de la montaña, en total soledad, debía estar a cargo de un refugio para los nómadas aire que se vieran en la necesidad de atravesar el paso Si-Gon. Mi deber era darles un lugar seguro donde quedarse mientras ellos y sus bisontes descansaban. También era un refugio seguro para aquellos que quedaran atrapados en una de las tormentas típicas de la zona. Yo me encargaba de todas las necesidades de los viajeros cansados; cortaba leña cada día para mantener el cobertizo lleno y la chimenea siempre encendida, salía en busca de suficientes víveres y agua para abastecer la alacena, y reunía la paja para los establos de los bisontes._

 _Es una forma de cooperar con la Nación del Aire, que se esfuerza en velar por los problemas del mundo. Hay refugios de este tipo por todas partes por supuesto, pero el del paso Si-Gon, es el peor de todos. Hay pocos sitios en las cuatro naciones donde haga más frío que aquí. Nadie cruza estas montañas, ni siquiera en verano, con excepción de los nómadas aire que sobrevuelan el desfiladero. Los deslizamientos y las avalanchas son muy frecuentes, el clima es terrible, y el alimento casi imposible de conseguir. No me sorprende que Raiko me eligiera a mí para asignarme este puesto._

 _Tal vez, Korra, te preguntas si todavía me hago cargo del refugio de Si-Gon. Y sí, sigo aquí. Encuentro consuelo en mi soledad y en la ayuda que le presto a quienes lo necesitan. Además, he sido testigo de la belleza que ocultan las cumbres de estas montañas. Cuando el clima lo permite, y el viento le susurra a los abetos en vez de hacerlos aullar, las nubes despejan el paisaje y dan a luz una vista hermosa. Podría contemplarla por horas, y lo he hecho. Se respira un ambiente de paz inigualable._

 _Pero, ¿sigo aquí porque la cumbre de la montaña se ha convertido en mi hogar? ¿O es que sólo decidí quedarme, con la esperanza de volverte a encontrar atrapada bajo un montón de nieve? Porque sólo llegarías a mí por accidente, Korra. Tal y como lo hiciste aquella vez._

Kuvira se volteó para vigilar el caldero que hervía sobre el fuego. Todavía faltaban algunos minutos más para que su almuerzo estuviera listo. Hundió la pluma en el tintero y se dispuso a continuar escribiendo mientras tanto. En cuanto almorzara, saldría a terminar con el resto de sus deberes. Y después de eso, probablemente acabaría el resto de su carta también. No tenía demasiado qué hacer, y no habían nómadas aire aproximándose en el horizonte. El día parecía prestarse para hacerla pensar en Korra y nada más.

 _Idiota, llegaste durante la peor temporada del invierno. El viento aullaba entre los árboles y arrasaba la tierra, chillando como si fuera un alma maldita. Yo jamás había visto una tormenta como aquella y esperaba, cuando el frío estremecedor me permitía pensar, que no hubiera nadie a quien rescatar. Fue entonces cuando vi a un bisonte precipitarse desde las oscurecidas nubes que encapotaban el cielo. Y maldije mi suerte a todo pulmón. Naturalmente, creí que se trataba de un nómada aire cualquiera, y salí en su auxilio de inmediato._

 _La nieve se acumulaba con una rapidez pasmosa: primero hasta el tobillo, luego hasta la rodilla. Apenas se veía el camino ante mí, y pensé que no podría dar con aquel bisonte y su jinete, que tendría que dar media vuelta y regresar al refugio si no quería morir congelada en medio de la ventisca. Casi tuve que darme de bruces contra el desdichado bisonte para descubrir que se encontraba tumbado bajo una creciente pared de copiosa nieve blanca y gris. No podía salvar al animal, sólo a su jinete. Lo saqué arrastrando su cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas. Fue una labor agotadora, y cuando al fin pude conseguirlo, creí que había perdido la cordura._

 _Se trataba nada más y nada menos que del Avatar en persona. Eras tú, Korra._

 _Luché contra lo peor del viento y el hielo para llevarte hasta el refugio. Sentía mis brazos y hombros doloridos por el esfuerzo; y lo que no me dolía estaba entumecido por el mordiente frío. Mi abrigo crujía por el agua helada que se acumulaba sobre mí y que iba desprendiéndose con cada movimiento. Todo mi mundo se redujo al dolor, a las estorbosas ramas caídas que veía frente a mí, y a la mujer que cargaba en mis brazos. La mujer que me había perdonado la vida, dependía de que yo salvara la suya. Y utilicé ese sentimiento como baluarte contra la desesperación y la fatiga._

 _Tres días después, despertaste tendida en mi cama, completamente envuelta en mantas y ropas secas, sin saber dónde estabas. No te sorprendiste al verme luego de aquellos dos largos años que transcurrieron desde que fuimos enemigas. Más bien te enterneciste, y me sonreíste aliviada, como si hubieras visto en mí a un viejo y querido amigo. Fue una sensación maravillosa que aún hoy agradezco. Y por lo tanto me dediqué a velar por tu salud y tu recuperación, sin permitirme reposo alguno. Afuera, la tormenta tampoco cedió. Y me temí lo peor: estaríamos atrapadas en la cabaña por un largo, largo tiempo._

 _Los días siguieron su curso, la ventisca continuaba azotando el refugio con rabia. Tú te encontrabas mejor, e incluso me ayudabas a cortar la leña que nos mantendría calientes. Aunque ateridas por el frío, no nos molestaba sentarnos como si nada ocurriese, contándonos cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en nuestra irremediable situación. Tenías el don para hacer que cualquiera se encariñara contigo, sin importar qué. Y así lo lograste conmigo. Llegué a quererte como no había querido a nadie desde que era una simple servidora en Zaofu._

Kuvira se estremeció en su silla sólo de pensar en los recuerdos que le llegaban como latigazos a su mente, castigándola, atormentándola. Los peores momentos de su vida habían sido también los mejores. Pero, ¿a qué precio? Se había aprovechado tanto de aquella situación… ¿Qué podía perder? Después de todo, Kuvira había llegado a pensar que no sobrevivirían a aquella tormenta. Y probablemente, Korra había pensado lo mismo.

Estaba demasiado enfocada en sus reflexiones como para concentrarse en comer el estofado que se enfriaba frente a ella. Kuvira escribía, castigando el papel con la afilada punta de su pluma. Escribía dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le despertaba aquel ardiente recuerdo, aún poseída por el frío apenas tolerable de la montaña. Aún arrepentida y atribulada…

 _Cierto día volví al refugio luego de salir en busca de leña, pues se nos agotaban las reservas, al igual que los víveres y el agua. Entré cubierta de nieve, blanca por el helor del viento gélido. No lo pensaste dos veces para arrastrarme hacia la chimenea, tirándome de la mano. Ni mi mente ni mi cuerpo estaban respondiendo como debían. Supuse que había estado por congelarme. Y en cuanto tú supusiste lo mismo, fuiste en busca de ropa y mantas secas._

 _Me ayudaste a desprenderme de mi túnica empapada de nieve derretida. Me ayudaste a abrigarme a toda prisa. Moviste una de las camas cerca de la chimenea e hiciste que me acostara en ella. Masajeaste con ímpetu los dedos de mis manos y mis pies. Hiciste lo posible por traerme devuelta al mundo de los vivos. Y cuando al fin recuperé mi noción de la realidad, me vi estrechada entre tus brazos. Era tu cuerpo el que me daba el calor que tanto necesitaba. El calor que tanto necesitábamos las dos. Así, me volví adicta al roce de tus manos de maestra fuego._

 _Sigo sin entender por qué, cuando me viste reaccionar, me abrazaste como si yo fuera la persona más valiosa en tu vida. Recuerdo haber hundido mi cara en tu pecho, y recuerdo la pasión de tu abrazo. La dulzura con la que acariciabas mi pelo mientras me mecías en tu cuerpo suavemente. El fuego crepitaba y crujía con algunos toques de azul y verde en sus brillantes llamas rojas. La hoguera despedía aroma a ciprés, como si fuera incienso de bosque perenne. Korra, tu piedad y tu amor eran tan grandes…_

 _Quizá fue eso lo que terminó por apoderarse de mí._

 _Recuerdo haber colocado una mano bajo tu barbilla. Elevé tu rostro y lo besé. ¿Qué era yo para ti? ¿Qué eras tú para mí? Tan sólo una amiga en quien cobijarnos. Supe con total certeza que eras tan consciente de mi necesidad como yo de la tuya. Entonces fuiste tú quien tomó la iniciativa. Nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar, y mientras abríamos nuestras bocas, fuiste bajándome, por debajo de la cintura, la túnica que me habías puesto hace sólo unos minutos._

 _El calor aumentó tanto entre nosotras, que las ropas no llegaron a ser más que un estorbo. Temblaste de placer cuando trasladé mi boca hacia tu nuca, y me empujaste con fuerza sobre la cama. Te propusiste hacer que mi cuerpo se tensara y jadeara. Y yo me entregaba a tus labios, a tu tacto, esperando mi turno para torturarte de la misma manera. Cada centímetro de piel me parecía el doble de sensible, y no pude evitar gemir ante las embriagadoras sensaciones que me procurabas con tus manos, estimulando cada parte de mi ser._

 _Justo cuando estaba segura de que ya no podías excitarme más, movías tu boca hacia otro lugar, empeorando mi deseo de ti. E igual que tú me elevabas a la locura y me dejabas caer para volverme a excitar, yo te respondía con el doble de caricias, el doble de atención a tus puntos especialmente sensibles, y el doble de ardor. Fue un beso dolorosamente gentil en los labios el que acabó por adentrarnos en un mar de confusión._

 _Nuestras frentes se tocaron cuando tu boca suspiró un "te amo" tan sincero que me hizo creer en un mundo donde lo nuestro era posible. Un mundo donde me susurrarías lo mismo al oído, cada mañana, por siempre. Y aunque sabía que estaba equivocada, me dediqué a hacerte el amor hasta ya no poder. Bajaba por tu abdomen, cada vez más abajo, sin explicarme cómo había podido vivir sin haber antes tocado así a otra mujer. Me adentré entre tus piernas, probé tu sabor, ya nunca más quise dejar de hacerlo…_

 _El frío. Ya nunca más pensé en el frío. Luego de ese encuentro, tan sólo existimos tú, yo, y nuestros cuerpos buscándose entre sí. Cada vez que reías sin motivo alguno, olvidaba por completo que nos encontrábamos atrapadas en medio de una incesante tormenta. Y tus ojos. Tus amables ojos, de un profundo azul celeste, como cristales que reflectaban la luz e irradiaban ese algo intangible que sólo tú poseías. Mi adorada Korra… ¡Espíritus! Una vez hasta me sorprendí a mí misma cantando, cosa que nunca hago, y que hice sin embargo. Estaba exhausta y feliz. Estaba enamorada._

 _Pero, solía ser demasiado orgullosa como para decirte algo semejante. El día en que finalmente dejó de nevar, volví a ser la misma de antes, y me centré en mi pragmatismo. Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance por llevarte lejos de la montaña, lejos de mí. Te dejé ir sin más, como quien libera a un gorrión herido que ya no necesita la protección de una jaula. Mi trabajo estaba hecho. Era mi deber volver a las cumbres. Tu deber era regresar a la ciudad, al lado de los tuyos. A la vida a la que pertenecías._

 _Korra, había dejado de nevar. Sí lo entiendes, ¿cierto?_

 _Para mí, lo nuestro no fue más que algo pasajero, una simple distracción._

 _Nunca pude decirte que te amaba, aún cuando tú lo hacías con tanta frecuencia. Incluso me lo pediste la última vez que nos vimos, al pie de la cordillera donde me separé de ti. No pude decírtelo porque no podía creerlo. Ahora, después de tantos años, por fin he comprendido lo mucho que yo te amaba en realidad. Comprendo por qué todo mi cuerpo te extraña y te busca, aún hoy. Comprendo por qué me parece ver tu sombra en la luna, siempre que miro al cielo, pensándote._

 _Te amo, Korra._

 _Ojalá pudiese decírtelo en persona._

 _¿Querrías venir al paso Si-Gon? Aquí te esperaré._

— _Kuvira._

Y contempló la confesión que había escrito, mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Enviaría la carta. Tenía que hacerlo. Era la única forma de volver a ver a Korra. Ya no lo pensó más. Dobló la hoja con cuidado y la metió en un sobre.

Iba camino a abrir la puerta del refugio cuando, de repente, un golpeteo sordo en la misma la hizo detenerse. ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Quién viajaría hasta el paso Si-Gon después de una nevada como la de la noche anterior? Kuvira se esforzó en ignorar la desconfianza y la sensación de desconcierto que se habían apoderado de ella. Abrió la puerta sin rodeos y ante ella vio a una mujer, aparentemente de su misma edad, elegantemente vestida. Algo imposible de encontrar en el desfiladero, para asombro de la propia Kuvira. Ni siquiera había escuchado el sonido de la aeronave en la que había llegado.

La mujer era de largos y ondulados cabellos negros, con excepción de los mechones canosos que enmarcaban su frente. Algo en su rostro, bellamente esculpido a pesar del desgaste de la madurez, se le hacía excesivamente familiar. Y no fue hasta que reparó en sus intensos ojos verde claro que Kuvira supo reconocerla. Intentó hablar, más las palabras se revolvieron torpemente en su boca.

—Asa-… ¿Asami Sato?

—Kuvira —respondió Sato secamente, a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué hace alguien como usted aquí, en medio de la nada?

—No se trata de un tema del todo agradable —dijo—. Le hice una promesa a mi esposa y he venido a cumplirla. Sólo espero que Korra no se haya equivocado al pedirme esto… Lo que estoy por decirte, Kuvira, podría impactarte.

La mención del nombre de Korra la hizo estremecer.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó, luchando por ocultar su ansiedad.

No hubo necesidad de que Asami le contestara. Kuvira captó el débil murmullo de otra respiración justo detrás de Sato. Entonces notó el cuerpo pequeño, frágil y tímido que se ocultaba, abrazando las piernas de la empresaria. Era una niña. Una niña de opacos ojos verdes que la observaba con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad.

—Esta niña… ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué la has traído aquí?

—Porque así me lo pidió Korra —replicó Asami, desviando la mirada cual si sintiera un profundo dolor carcomiéndole el corazón—. Korra me… pidió específicamente que te la encomendara a ti. Dijo que le enseñaras todo. Es tu discípula ahora.

—Lo siento, pero no comprendo —gruñó la otra adulta, impaciente—. ¡Explícate mejor! ¡Anda!

La niña soltó un gemido y se aferró con más fuerza de las piernas de Asami.

—¡No grites! ¡La asustas! —la reprendió la empresaria—. Se trata de una niña que necesita mucha ayuda. Es inexpresiva, retraída, dócil… Como puede ser dócil un objeto inanimado, una piedra. No te causará problemas. Sin embargo, es muy temerosa y débil. Incluso le cuesta trabajo hablar, se cansa con facilidad… Ha tenido una vida difícil en las calles hasta ahora.

Kuvira frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

—La niña requiere un mentor que le enseñe tierra control… —Asami tomó aire, eligiendo con cuidado sus próximas palabras—. Es su destino. Debe tener a alguien que la guíe y le enseñe a… ser un verdadero Avatar.

Kuvira sintió que el alma se le desgarraba. Y no pudo creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Su rostro empalideció, un mareo amenazó con hacerla desmayar. Pero una fuerza interna, que no sabía que tenía, la ayudó a mantenerse en pie. Pudo comprenderlo, mas no aceptarlo. ¿Acaso Korra había…?

—¿Cuándo pasó? —la voz le salió gangosa, sus ojos rebosantes de lágrimas apenas contenidas.

—Hace seis años. Es la edad de la niña —sollozó Asami—. Lo sé, a nosotros también nos tomó por sorpresa. Korra enfermó de repente. Sus síntomas no eran ordinarios… Fue imposible salvarla… Probablemente era su destino; un Avatar que obró tantos prodigios en tan corto tiempo, no podía tener una vida demasiado larga… —se agachó para tomar a la pequeña en brazos y se alzó con ella abrazada—. ¿Aceptarás ser su maestra?

Kuvira clavó su mirada en la niña, buscando en vano los rasgos de Korra. No podía verla en ella. Eran tan distintas… Otra vida por completo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que Korra se había ido? Las lágrimas acabaron por desbordársele. Esto… ¿era real? Hubiese querido que no, pero ahí estaba la niña, temerosa de su propia existencia. Una niña que la necesitaba, para que le ayudara a cargar con el peso del legado de Korra y los Avatares anteriores a ella.

—Cómo… ¿Cómo se llama?

Asami esbozó un fugaz atisbo de sonrisa.

—Si la niña tuvo un nombre alguna vez, no lo sé, y no ha querido decírmelo. Yo la llamo Teru.

—Teru… —asintió Kuvira, dirigiéndose a la pequeña con una mirada serena, amable—. ¿Te gusta ese nombre, Teru? Puedes elegir tu propio nombre si quieres. No nos enfadaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña ocultó la cabeza en el pecho de Asami, sonrojándose ante las delicadas palabras de Kuvira. Y para sorpresa de ambas adultas, con un tono bajito, apenas audible y ronco, la pequeña dijo:

—Me gusta… Teru…

—Nunca antes se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra a un extraño —se impresionó Asami. Y suspirando, sonrió con gentileza, como si ya no guardara ningún rencor contra Kuvira—. Parece que Korra tenía razón, eres la maestra indicada, Kuvira… Teru no te considera una extraña. Actúa como si ya conociera estas montañas desde antes… Me pregunto por qué.

Kuvira limpió sus lágrimas, regresando su atención a la niña.

—Entonces, serás Teru. Avatar Teru.

Y confiando más en ella, Asami se decidió a entregarle a la niña. Kuvira rodeó el pequeño cuerpo, cerrado y firme como una piedrecilla, acunándola en sus brazos. Sólo entonces sintió la presencia de Korra, acariciándole el alma con la brisa helada, y supo que ya no la obligaría a pensar más en ella, tampoco a recordar. Hace cincuenta años que esperaba su regreso. Y regresó, de una u otra forma. Ahora podía dejarla ir, para siempre.

—Mira, Teru —le dijo, señalando las lejanas cumbres que las rodeaban—. Comienza a nevar en las montañas…

La nieve caía suavemente en la nariz de la niña, se derretía y resbalaba, brillando con los destellos dorados del sol que se ponía en el horizonte. Y Teru sonrió. Descubrió que le gustaban los copos de nieve. Y Kuvira supo que amaba a esa niña, tan distinta, pero igualmente peculiar. La adoró desde aquel primer instante, como una madre que recibe por primera vez a su hija.

Quemó la carta, permitiendo que el viento se llevara sus cenizas. Era momento de empezar una nueva hoja en blanco. Y Korra reía, en alguna parte, reía con la misma dulzura de antes y siempre.

 _Está nevando, Teru._


End file.
